Red Button
'Red Button' by RedButtonEye "July 25th 1920 was the day I was born, or the day I was created. I was a small Little boy, small nose, small ears, I was fragile, but the scientists didn't care, I didn't have a mom or a dad like other kids do. My family are scientists, they told me that I couldn't die, that I'll never age once I hit 18 years old. I’ll stay 18 and never die, I could still feel pain but it won't damage me, I can rip my heart out and won't die, but it'll hurt. As the years went by, I was never treated right, they would hurt me, needles, knifes, chemicals, I'd bleed and they never gave any fucks about me. The only times they would care is if I was seriously injured like if I lost a leg or something, they would take me to the only doctor in the building, Ann, she was the only nice person in the place, I heard they did the same experiment on her so that she'll never age like me, she's 18, she should be 22. She was smart, and pretty, I'd see her and I would smile. Eighteen years now, the present, things never changed. I'm 17 now, almost 18, but I feel like i'm 2, i was never taught how to speak or write. All I know is to scream in pain and suffering. I'm alone here, just me and my thoughts, I like talking to myself, I feel as if I'm not alone, that i'm telling my story to others, but it's just me and my head, Have I gone mad?" Neo opens his eyes, then he looked around his cell. It didn't have much, just a small bed and a shattered mirror on the wall. He looked at a smashed mirror on the wall and was able to see his reflection of himself on it. Neo had Jade Green Hair, pale-ish skin and red eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt with a yellow square on the center with the word "N.30, white torn up pants with blood stains on it, and both his shoes were different colors, red and blue. He stared at his reflection until his gaze was interrupted by a shadow pouring over him outside of the cell. Neo's eyes followed the object that was causing the shadow, it was the one who created him, the one who brought him here. "The One who I will kill” Neo thought as he grins at the man. Dr. Nelson was the man's name, the one who created Neo and the one who runs the lab, he's in charge. Nelson was a tall man, he has short brown hair, has a peach cut beard and mustache, with a raspy deep voice. "I heard of what you did N.30" Nelson grinned at Neo "It's not nice to retract your horns, we told you not to do that or there will be consequences" Neo stares blankly at him wanting to tell him that they told him to retract them, but he knew that Nelson knew that. Neo watches as Dr. Nelson open the cell. Neo then leaps up from where he was sitting attempting to strike a blow at Nelson but the chains on his hands stopped him from doing so and Neo fell back. He kneels looking down and tries to stand, but the two scientists closest to him quickly grabbed his arms and pulled Neo back. They unlocked the chains and took him out of the cell. Neo was confronted with a gurney with straps attached to it to hold him down. Neo struggles, kicks his feet around trying to be let free, but the scientists pushed Neo onto the bed. They began to quickly strap him down on the gurney while Neo was catching his breath struggling to be set free. They strapped his head, arms, legs, and torso down on the bed. Neo began to look around. He was worried while they take him down the hallway into a familiar room. They moved the gurney in the middle of the room and the scientists all ran out of the room slamming the doors shut, Then everything went black. A day later, Neo opened his eye and sat up slowly, he still felt pain from his eye, as he went to touch his eye, he noticed that his left eye had a bandaged patch. “W-What?” He Thought. A woman walked up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. Neo jumps in fear and turns quickly when his eye meet with the lady's eyes. “Ann!” Neo thought to himself and smiled. Ann was the one who patched Neo up. She was as tall as Neo, she has a black pixie cut hair style, and some purple dyed on the tips, and was wearing a nurses outfit. “How you feeling?” She asked, Neo nodded. Ann smiled at Neo and then walked to her desk at the back of the room. Neo looks around the room as his eye caught his attention. It was a red button, one that you can wear on a jacket, Neo stared at the button and felt a weird feeling in his stomach, then suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him, he looked at Ann but she was busy working on her computer. Neo thought the button seemed a little off to be in a nurses room, but that button seemed like it was important, he looked around to see if there were any other people around that could be watching him but nobody was around only Ann and him, no cameras either. He began to feel fear, he then heard voices laughing, whispering to him, he didn't know what they were saying but the voices were getting louder, he grinded his teeth, wanting the voices to stop. Neo looked at Ann then quickly got up to get the button. The voices were getting louder and louder, chanting “Monster” and “You're not normal” He reached for the red button and grasped it as the voices suddenly stopped. It was quiet, except for the clicking and tapping of the keyboard that Ann was typing on. Neo started to catch his breathe, when in the corner of his eye he was pretty sure he saw something outside the window, when he looked, it was gone. “Have I gone mad?” He thought, he then saw a cabinet with a long needle and a dark red thread, Neo wasn't thinking at all, it's like he lost control over his body and emotions. He began to stumble to the cabinet, he put his hand out to reach for the handle to open it. He grasped the handle and pulled it open, snatching the needle and thread. As Neo looked at the objects he leans over and stuffed them into his sock. “What are you doing out of bed!” Ann yelled. Neo looked over at her hoping she didn't see him put the objects in his sock. Ann runs to Neo, puts her hands on his shoulders as she takes him to the bed, “Rest N.30 alright” She tells Neo then she looks down worried. Neo sits on the edge of the bed looking up at Ann concerned, “I shouldn't do this but here” Ann looks down at her hands as she him a small book, Neo looks at it confused as he takes it. “Its a dictionary, it'll help you speak, I even added a few other words in it, but if you get caught, don't mention me in any way, they'll kill me if they found out, I just want to help you, you don't deserve this life, you an amazing guy” Ann smiles. “Now go, hide it from the guards, go to your cell ok” Ann whispers to Neo. Neo nods and he crosses his arms hiding the book under his shirt. He pushes the doors open and was met by the guards to take him to his cell, they walked down the brightly lit up hallways when Neo was able to see his cell. One guard unlocked the cell door, Neo walked in when the other guard pushed him causing Neo to fall. Neo glared at them as they lock the cell and walk away laughing. He looked down and crawled to the corner where he usually sits, he flipped the book open and saw letters all over it. He was amazed as he began to try to read the words and put them together. A week later and things didn't change, just more experiments done on him, more tears and bloodshed. It's been a few weeks now and Neo has learned how to speak. He tried his best to hide his knowledge of words to the scientists but it was hard for him to do so. Neo was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the red button he took from the nurse's room. He waited until all the guards were a safe distance away. He looked next to him where the needle and thread were sitting and grasps in his hand it. He can feel the needle pressing against his skin, he stood up and walked to the mirror, he looked at his reflection without any emotion, he stared blankly at himself and then began to remove his bandages. He pulled them off and when he looked into the mirror, his eye widened, trying to move his left eye but he couldn't, he had no movement on it. He was shocked at what Nelson had done to him, Neo has no left eye, just an empty black eye socket. He felt anger fill his head, he placed the button where his left eye should be, with his other hand he held the needle then moving it up to the button as he then pushes the needle in where the holes of the button are and starting to sew the button. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, he grinded his teeth from the pain, his skin where the needle went throught began to bleed but he didn't stop, he had no control, he couldn't stop. As he finished he felt weak and tired, relieved it was over, he looked up at the mirror and opened his eye wide. The sight of his own reflection shocked him, his left side of his face covered in blood, he had the red button sewed onto his eye socket, and he didn't even realize it but while sewing the button, his horns were retraced out, he didn't look human anymore, he looked like… “A monster” Neo said. Neo stared at his reflection and then looked down at his hands. He smiled and began to chuckle. The chuckle then turned into laughter, he sounded like a psycho, laughing uncontrollably, the guards heard Neo as they ran to the cell and was horrified at the sight of him. Neo went quiet as he slowly looked at the armed guards, he smirks at them and gave a little laugh. “Where’s the doc ey?” Neo said smiling at the guards. The guards began to step back afraid of what he might do to them, Neo began to walk towards them smiling. Neo moved his hands up when his hands began to change, they began to change to black, and their form, they were sharp, and long, his teeth grew sharper as well, and his eye began to glow a bright red. He didn’t look human at all, the guards fired their guns at Neo causing him to fall, kneeling down but he looked up with an unhappy face. He jumped up and growled at the guards striking the lock on his cell with his claws and opening the door. “I'm free!” Neo yelled smiling as he looked at the guards. Terrified they look at him aiming their firearms at him when Neo attacked them in an alarming speed. Ripping their torsos and clawing their faces, blood spewing everywhere, Neo’s face and clothing were covered in their blood. Neo bent down and clawed their eyes out and stood up and saw Nelson watching him down the hallway, he felt anger and frustration inside him and ran straight towards Nelson. Nelson running for his life, Neo didn't stop running when a scientist jumped out of a corner and chopping his left arm off with a large knife. Neo fell on the floor yelling in agony, bleeding, gushing out blood everywhere. The scientist looked at him on the floor when Neo striked at his feet, cutting them off as he falls to the floor. Neo stands up and sits on the scientist and began to claw his torso ripping out his organs, blood spewing and squirting everywhere. He stops and stares at the scientist then looks down the hallway. “Nelson where the fuck are you!” Neo yells as he stands up from the corpse and walks down the hallway. Blood dripping from his torn off arm, Neo looked for Dr. Nelson, he went to every room but no sign of him anywhere. “Where are you?” he yells smiling, “Hey, I learned how to talk now! I can finally talk to you, tell you all the things I've always wanted to say” Neo yelled out as he walks around. Finally Neo hears something crash from a room around the corner, he walks to the room, he stops at the door realizing it was the nurse's room. Neo looked down at his claw then pushes the door open, he takes a look around finding nothing when he steps on something, he looks down and moves his foot seeing Dr. Nelson’s tag. “You ARE here!” Neo yells pushing things onto the ground when he hears a squeak sound of shoes running out of the door. Neo runs out the door seeing Nelson as he runs towards the exit. Neo runs a fast as he could, he was in reach then he clawed Nelsons head. Nelson fell and screamed out “Please have Mercy on me!” as he backs away as fast as he can from Neo not looking away from him. Neo walked towards Nelson grabbing his throat with his right claw, picking him up. Neo glared at him, watching him shake in terror. “Mercy?” Neo chuckles “You don't deserve mercy” Neo jammed his arm through Nelson’s chest cause him to puke up blood. Neo pulled back and watched Nelson choke on his own blood, suffering on the floor. Neo began to chuckle to the sound of Nelson choking coughing up blood as he turned to the side to see a window of the outside world. He saw his reflection on it, his hair, clothes, and face was covered in blood, his horns had retracted back in, but he was still missing an arm. Neo looked down at Dr. Nelson and reached over grabbing Nelson’s left arm and tearing it off. Blood spewing everywhere, Nelson tried to scream in agony but began to doze off, closing his eyes and dies. Neo took the needle and thread that he left in his pocket and began to sew the arm onto his. Luckily he was able to use the arm and hand normally, but couldn't change its form. He looked at the window to see his reflection again until he realized that Ann was watching him from the other side. He saw how terrified she looked. He stopped and looked at her one last time then looked at his side and saw a coat rack with a black jacket hanging on it. Neo grabbed the jacket and put it on, perfect size, and looked at Nelson dead on the floor. He heard voices coming from behind him, he looked back to see darkness, and black, dark void looking back at him. Neo looked into the void and began to walk towards it. Neo walked into darkness and vanished. A year later, the crime case was closed about a murder at the lab. Everyone forgot about the laboratory, cops say that there was a murder or an experiment gone wrong killing everyone in there, all though not a lot of people believed them. As the years went by, the lab began to rot, it was abandoned and old, there has been numerous murders happening in a town near where the lab was. People say the Murders all were the same. Most of the victims were teens and adults, no children. All the victims had an eye ripped off from there head, clawed out organs, and a symbol on the wall written in their blood. Families and viewers say that the symbol looked like some sort of a circle with an X in it, they say it looked like some sort of button drawn on the wall with the words “Have I gone mad?” below it. Category:Original Category:RedButtonEye Category:Dismemberment Category:Sci-Fi Horror